18 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-18 ; Comments *John has read in the Guardian newspaper that dub is back in fashion. So he’s dragged out all his old dub LPs. (Isector) *The winners of the Nirvana competition are announced. (Isector) *John mixes up two of the Brides Make Acid tracks, and blames Air Traffic Control *Show now complete Sessions *Sleeper #1, recorded 11th January 1994. *Brides Make Acid only session, recorded 14th August 1993, repeat, first broadcast 25 September 1993. Tracklisting *'File 1' starts *Small 23: Off Balance (album - True Zero Hook) Alias Records *Manzi: Bush Weed (LP - Ja-Man Dub) Ja-Man Records *'File a' begins during above track *Sleeper: Twisted (Peel Session) *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shiftwork) Cog Sinister *Brides Make Acid: Flying Over Frankfurt (Peel Session) *Crowsdell: Mama (2x7 inch - Meany) Jettison Records *Elevate: Judas (7 inch) The Flower Shop Recordings : (10.30 news) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Afro (7 inch) Matador Records *Love: A House Is Not A Motel (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra *Underground Science: Germination (12 inch) Plink Plonk Records *Sleeper: Pyrotechnician I Think I Love You (Peel Session) * File 1 cuts out ... *Biosphere: Phantasm (album - Patashnik) R&S Records *Palace Brothers: Come In (7 inch) Drag City Records *Grifters: Holmes (7 inch) Darla Records *Brides Make Acid: Enchanted (Peel Session) *Drop Dead: Sheep (album - Dropdead) Selfless Records #''' *Revolutionaires: Bellyache (7 inch) Channel One Records *Senseless Things: The Only One (CD - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit Records *Underworld: Dark & Long (CD - Dubnobasswithmyheadman) Junior Boys Own *Guzzard: Steeples (album -Clusterfuck 94) Amphetamine Reptile Records *Guided By Voices: Hunter Complex (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino *'''File a ends * File 2 'cuts in ... *Matchatcha: Aimer La Danse (CD - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music *Sleeper: Bedside Manners (Peel Session) *Don Caballero: Bears See Things Pretty Much The Way They Are (album - For Respect) City Slang Records *Kenneth Patchen: Poem *Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock N Roll Vol 3) Ace *Brides Make Acid: Bulldozer (Peel Session) : ''(JP - 'Sometimes I think these programmes are almost too good you know. That sounded astonishing cranked up here in the studio.....') *Lou Barlow: Forever Instant (7 inch - I Am Not Mocking You) Sub Pop Records *Philistines Jr: The Continuing Struggle (EP - The Continuing Struggle Of The Philistines Jr.) Tarquin Records *Ambrose & His Orchestra: The Clouds Will Soon Roll By (album - The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands 1931-1934) EMI '''& *Stranger: Krakatoa (Various Artists album - Parasols Volume One) Plink Plonk Records *Shu-de: Unknown '''(album - Voices From The Distant Steppe) Real World Records *Sleeper: Hunch (Peel Session) *Blithe: '''Unknown *'File c' cuts in during above *Timewarp: Dr Runer (album - Jungle Drugstore) ESP Records *'File 2 '''cuts out ... *Unsane: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang '&''' *Chilly E B: Born Suspicious (12 inch EP) Alternative Tentacles *Brides Make Acid: Flying Over Cologne (Peel Session) *16: Mr Mouse (LP - Curves That Kick) Bacteria Sour *I Roy: War And Friction (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade) Blood & Fire *Full Moon Scientist: Old Man River's Crying (Rope Of Sand Mix) (12 inch) Hard Hands *''Another "hot seat handover" is required as Apache Indian is rehearsing in the next studio, hence the long last track'' *'File c' ends *Track marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name * 1) Peel Show 1994-02-18 (incomplete).mp3 * 2) John Peel 19940218 - Sleeper Session - 128 kbps.mp3 * 3) best of peel vol 66 part 2 (with introductions) * 4) best of peel vol 67 part 1 (with introductions) * a) 1994-02-18 Peel Show L562.mp3 * c) 1994-02-18 Peel Show L561.mp3 ;Length * First part of the recording: 47:09 * Second part of the recording: 57:28 * 3) 00:47:08 (from 46:07) * 4) 00:46:06 (35:24-43:43) * a) 01:25:28 * c) 00:38:53 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *a) Created from L562 and c) from L561 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available * First part of recording. http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/steve/1994/Peel%20Show%201994-02-18%20(incomplete).mp3 * Second part of the recording. Phil's Server (see Peel Mailing List) * 3,4) Mooo * a, c) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown